This disclosure generally relates to launcher for installing a cured in place pipe. Cured in place pipe (CIPP) methods utilize a resin impregnated liner that is installed within a sewer pipe. Fluid pressure holds the liner against the interior of the old sewer pipe until the resin if full cured. Once the resin is cured, a new pipe is provided in the old pipe. Installation of the liners within laterals pipelines is complicated by the difficulty in accessing the lateral sewer pipe.
Installation of a resin soaked liner within a lateral sewer pipe requires aligning the liner with a lateral a distance away from access points. Moreover, prior to installation of the liner, the lateral sewer is cleaned and inspected. In the past a clean out tube was dug down within the yard to the lateral sewer to provide access for the required preparation. Further, the clean out tube provides a means of aligning the launcher assembly with the desired lateral opening. However, installation of the cleanout tube required excavation in a homeowners or building owners yard. Accordingly, even the small excavation required to install a cleanout is undesirable. The disclosed example method provides a means of aligning a liner for installation within a lateral without a cleanout tube or other excavation.